1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diagnose system for rearranging order of testing items in a diagnose program in accordance with a log file and method thereof. The method is applicable to the diagnose system, such that when an electronic device to be tested executes a plurality of invocation commands stored in the log file, the electronic device to be tested can invoke corresponding testing items and drive each corresponding detecting apparatus to sequentially execute the testing process towards the electronic device to be tested in accordance with the order of each of the invocation commands.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, as science and technology advance and the way of consumption changes, competitions among companies become increasingly severer. Unlike the past, the industrial structure of research and design, hardware and software manufacture, assembly, production, testing and distribution of a product are single-handedly performed by a single company from upstream to downstream, companies have adopted a model of cooperation in specialized division of labor in order to lower the cost, optimize the allocation of resources and satisfy the requirements of customers rapidly. The non-core businesses is operated by outsourcing, and specialized core technologies are utilized for executing development and innovation of each program so as to reduce the operational cost and enhance the company's competitiveness. Therefore, the conventional vertically-integrated corporate chain structure is gradually loosened, and the horizontally-integrated corporate chain structure focusing on standardization and specialized division of labor has become a main industrial structure of today.
In the past, by virtue of the advantage of the production cost, Taiwan played an important role in the value chain of global electronic and information industries through the computer OEM (Original Equipment Manufacturer) industry. However, the industrial environment nowadays can no longer have the competitive edge simply by the control of the production cost. As the mobile phone industry becomes the biggest market of the electronic and information industries, many major computer OEM manufacturers switch their main business to the mobile phone OEM business, except those who have started their mobile phone OEM business from the very beginning. Although the upstream-downstream horizontally division-of-labor mode of the mobile phone industry is very close to the computer industry, the business operation mode of the computer OEM industry cannot be completely duplicated to the mobile phone OEM industry. In the computer industry, Microsoft and Intel established standardized system interfaces and specifications of various software and hardware, so that when various products are changing, the specifications do not change too much or become too complicated so as to facilitate the highly division of labor in different stages of components, assembling, testing, and sales and marketing in the computer industry. In the mobile phone industry, because of that no standard specification has been established yet, and that affected by a large number of monopolistic patents and technologies, products from different manufacturers individually form different systems. As a result, manufacturers of upstream and downstream have to perform lots of tests and communications before finding the most suitable operation mode to maximize the profit of both upstream and downstream manufacturers. Therefore, whether or not a manufacturer has sufficient flexibility to cooperate with other manufacturers appropriately is a key for the manufacturer to be competitive in the industry, and directly affects the position of the manufacturer in the industrial division-of-labor network.
During a product development process, upstream manufacturers in charge of research & development generally request downstream manufacturers to run a trial production and obtain a prototype of the newly developed product. In addition to using the prototype for further tests, the downstream manufacturers may learn about the features of the new product as soon as possible during the trial production in order to adjust the manufacturing procedure of the production line and prepare for the mass production. In general, before entering into the trial production, upstream manufacturers code a diagnose program according to an estimated testing sequence or a specification during the research & development of the product and install the diagnose program to the product directly, so that downstream manufacturers can test the product by the diagnose program provided by the upstream manufacturers during the trial production. However, no one can control the features of the product completely before the trial production, and downstream manufacturers usually find the differences between the testing sequence or specification estimated by the upstream manufacturer and the best production conditions of the actual operation until the stage of performing the trial production. If the originally estimated testing sequence does not fit the manufacturer's production line well or meet the requirements of the manufacturing process or the integrating testing of the manufacturer, the manufacturer may waste too much labor, time and time cost in the trial production process. At the time, even if the downstream manufacturer requests the upstream manufacturer to modify the diagnose program, the upstream manufacturer may not be willing to make the modification based on the consideration of the labor and the time cost. If the originally predicted testing sequence is not reasonable, the testing will be infeasible. At this point, the downstream manufacturer has to request the upstream manufacturer to modify the diagnose program through the communication and coordination before the production line can start the second trial production, which is very time-consuming. Even worse, different problems may not show up at the same time. For example, the problems occurred in the first trial production can be overcome by modifying the diagnose program, the manufacturers may encounter other problems being not discovered previously in the following trial productions. As a result, the downstream manufacturer has to spend much time to communication and coordinate with the upstream manufacturer repeatedly, which leads to a serious burden of labor and time cost on both upstream and downstream manufacturers. If delays the schedule of shipping the products, this may cause the upstream manufacturer to be unwilling to work with the same downstream manufacturer and seriously affect the competitiveness of the manufacturers. In summation of the description above, the conventional diagnose system lacks flexibility, and thus it is difficult for manufacturers to make a quick response to the rapid changes of new products, which significantly affects the manufacturers' competitiveness. Therefore, it is a main subject for related manufactures to overcome the aforementioned problem by an easy and simple method, so as to enhance the flexibility of the diagnose system and provide sufficient capability of the diagnose system to make adjustments quickly for the rapid changing new products.